Amar en Tiempos de Oscuridad
by LittleSweet Malfoy Oh
Summary: Conseguir a la persona indicada es difícil. Mantenerla en tiempos de guerra es casi imposible. ¿De qué serán capaces Draco y Hermione para estar juntos? ¡HERMIONE&DRACO!


**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la rica de Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para que den vida a las locas historias que se forman en mi mente. Sólo los nombres que no os suenen de los libros son de propia cosecha.**

CAPÍTULO 1: _Desgracias encadenadas._

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la ventana la despertaron de su sueño. La habitación estaba parcialmente a oscuras, tan solo la pequeña luz del despertador sobre la mesilla la iluminaba tenuemente. La joven miró en esa dirección. Las cuatro de la mañana y él sin aparecer. Sabía que su trabajo le pedía muchas horas, eso lo asumía, pero la necesidad de estar con él era muy fuerte. Siempre quería saber donde estaba, tenía miedo de que si en algún momento lo perdía de vista no volvería nunca a su lado.

De pronto oyó un ligero movimiento de llaves. La guerra había hecho que se le afinara mucho el oído. Escuchó como la puerta se abría para luego ser cerrada con mucho cuidado. Unos cuantos movimientos en la cocina, seguramente en busca de algo para beber. Tras unos minutos, él apareció en la habitación. Sin decir una sola palabra se acercó al pequeño sillón donde dejó su capa mojada.

-Buenas noches.- le susurró la chica girándose para poder contemplar su sombra.

-Pensaba que ya dormías.- le dijo a modo de saludo al tiempo que depositó un suave beso en la frente de ella.

-Sabes que no puedo estar tranquila hasta que tu apareces.

-Hermione...- el suspiro que acompañó a su nombre no le gustó lo más mínimo. Le pareció algo así como "_Sabes que es posible que algún día no vuelva"._ Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al pensar en esa posibilidad. No, eso jamás sucedería, no podía suceder.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia durante unos minutos, mientras ella le observaba desvestirse entre sombras.

-Voy a darme un baño. No tardo.

Tras estas palabras el joven desapareció por la pequeña puerta de roble que conducía al lavabo. Hermione se incorporó en la cama y estiró la mano para encender la lamparita de noche. La luz la cegó durante unas décimas de segundo pero enseguida se acostumbró. Lentamente se sentó en la cama. Sus pies desnudos rozando la moqueta del suelo, jugando con ella. Indecisa se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de madera. Mientras se ponía de pie escuchó el sonido del agua correr. Tímida abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del baño.

El vapor de agua la golpeó en la cara. Él estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no hizo nada por girarse a mirarla. Ella no pudo evitar fijarse en las enormes cicatrices que cruzaban su blanca piel. Esa piel que ella adoraba besar y tocar era posedora de las más horrendas historias de torturas. Él había sufrido como nadie para estar junto a ella. Sonrió y lo abrazó por detrás. Notó como él dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse sobre la suya. Sus finas manos acariciaban con dulzura los brazos que lo abrazaban. Un sentimiento de paz lo invadió. Nadie lo hacía sentir de igual modo que esa chica. A nadie había querido tanto en toda su vida.

-¿Cómo fue esta noche?.- le preguntó Hermione.

-No ha sido diferente del resto de las noches.- se giró para poder verla pero sin romper el abrazo. El cabello largo y castaño le caía en ondas sobre los hombros, los cuales estaban surcados de graciosas pecas. Detalle que le gustó descubrir en su día. Sus ojos color miel estaban algo llorosos. Sabía que era por la angustia de pensar que él no volvería, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo si en esa casa estaba todo por lo que él luchaba?. Siguió mirando más abajo. Al verla sólo con una fina camiseta de tirantes y un cultote le entraron unas ganas terribles de besarla.

El beso fue rápidamente correspondido. Era apasionado y necesitado. Bebían el uno del otro como si jamás fueran ha poder darse otro. A veces ambos tenían esa sensación. El temor de que cada minuto que pasaban juntos podía ser el último les acechaba a cada instante. Durante una guerra nunca se sabe lo que va a suceder, y más cuando se libra algo tan importante como la estabilidad y seguridad del mundo mágico.

-Sabes que no me gusta malgastar agua, cielo.- le dice travieso el chico al separarse.

-Eso me da una idea.- miró picarona la ducha y con mucho cuidado fue desprendiéndose de su pequeño pijama. Se adentró en la ducha y corrió las cortinas. Juguetona asomó la cabeza entre ellas.- ¿vienes o vas a quedarte fuera?

Sin dudarlo un instante se metió con ella dentro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Informe de la noche.

-Hemos perdido a tres hombres y dos más están en San Mungo, aunque no corren peligro de muerte.

-¿Quiénes son las bajas?.- preguntó el jefe.

-Kevin McGrown, Alex Malone y...Percy Weasley, señor.

Al oír el último nombre todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Se dejó caer destrozado sobre el sofá que presidía la que era su sala de operaciones y que antiguamente había sido el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Tapó su cara con sus manos para evitar que su subordinado lo viera en aquel estado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Harry...- la voz dulce de una chica lo hizo alzar la mirada. Los ojos verde esmeralda de él se posaron en los aguamarina de ella.- Si no quieres decírselo tú, yo podría...

-No, tranquila.- se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la chica. Él era una cabeza más alto, pero ella no dudó en sostenerle la mirada. Muy pocas personas lo hacían ya. Mucha gente temía al gran Harry Potter, el cual en los últimos tiempos se había vuelto una persona más fría y calculadora. Había quién le tenía miedo, pero es que el futuro salvador del mundo mágico no podía mostrar debilidad en ningún momento. Sólo ante los más cercanos se mostraba como realmente era. Como había sido hasta que la maldita guerra comenzara.- Mi deber es decírselo yo. Son mi familia.

La joven le sonrío para darle ánimos y lo abrazó. El hombre que había comunicado las bajas seguía plantado en el mismo lugar de la estancia, frente a la gran mesa de Potter.

-Gracias, Leah, de verdad.

-Sabes que no tienes que dármelas.- Harry la volvió a abrazar. En los últimos tiempos esa chica se había convertido en un apoyo importante para él. Había venido de Israel con Lupin para ayudar en la batalla. Sus ojos azules contrastaban bastante con su piel y cabellos oscuros. No debía tener más de dieciocho años, aunque Harry nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo. Era muy inteligente y cuando se juntaba con Hermione eran de verdad una máquina de pensar. Además era una gran bruja, aunque sospechaba que no había mostrado todo su potencial.

-¿Crees que Ron y Ginny estarán juntos?.- le preguntó el moreno mientras se ponía la capa para protegerse de la lluvia.

-Se que Ginny está en San Mungo, porque tenía turno de noche. Supongo que Ron estará con ella. Hace tiempo que no va a dormir a casa.- se encogió de hombros y suspiró resignada. Otro de los misterios de esa chica era como podía aguantar lo que Ron le hacía. Ellos habían comenzado a salir al poco de la llegada de Leah, pues el pelirrojo trataba de olvidar a Hermione, pero en ningún momento llegó a enamorarse de ella y lo único que conseguía era hacerla sufrir. Harry le había pedido a él que acabara con esa relación, pero en tiempos de guerra no era bueno estar solo y el pelirrojo necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Harry simplemente no entendía porqué tenía que ser ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!.- el grito desgarrador de Ginny despertó a varios pacientes que dormitaban en los pasillos. El hospital estaba hasta los topes y , aunque lo habían ampliado mágicamente no era lo suficientemente grande para todos los heridos que llegaban cada día.

Harry abrazaba a la desconsolada pelirroja, la cual difícilmente se tenía en pie. Ron, sin embargo se había quedado mudo ante la noticia. De pie junto a la puerta, como dudando en si salir corriendo o desmoronarse como su hermana. Ya era el tercer Weasley que perdía. Primero había sido Bill, luego Arthur y ahora Percy. Su madre estaba en una de las áreas de psiquiatría del hospital pues no había podido superar la muerte de su marido.

-¿Lo saben ya los gemelos?.- le preguntó Ron a Harry.

-No. Sois los primeros en saberlo.- le contestó el chico mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja intentando que se calmara.

Ron asintió y dio media vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas, Ron?.- la voz quebrada de Ginny le hizo pararse a medio camino hacia la puerta.

-Alguien tendrá que decírselo.- se encogió de hombros.- tú quédate con Harry. Él cuidará de ti.- Los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y Harry asintió. Cuidaría de Ginny el tiempo necesario.

Pasadas un par de horas la pelirroja consiguió dormirse y el moreno se marchó a dar un paseo por el hospital. En uno de los pasillos se encontró con Neville Longbotton, el cual también trabajaba allí.

En los últimos tiempos quién no había estudiado para auror lo había hecho para medimago. Tras darle la triste noticia de la muerte de Percy, le pidió que cuidara de su amiga pues él tenía que marcharse.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Está en buenas manos.- le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del morocho.

-Gracias, Neville. Es que tengo que hacer muchas cosas y...

-No tienes que darme explicaciones. Lo hago encantado.- Harry sabía que su antiguo compañero de habitación era sincero, pues lo sabía enamorado de su pelirroja amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un rayo de sol logró colarse por la ventana y despertar a la castaña. Abrió los ojos sin ganas, pues la sensación de haber dormido a gusto hacía tiempo que no la sentía. Se giró para abrazar a su chico cuando se dio cuenta...¡él no estaba!

Desesperada se levantó de un salto, cubrió su figura desnuda con una bata y salió hacia el baño. Nada. Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el comedor. Allí tampoco estaba. El miedo se hizo presa de ella, cuando le parecieron escuchar dos voces masculinas en la cocina.

Se acurrucó en la bata y se acercó sigilosa. Entonces lo vio. Recién levantado, con el pantalón negro del pijama y sin nada arriba. Su cabello rubio le caía fino y liso hasta un poco más arriba de sus blanquecinos hombros. Le tendía una taza de café a otro chico sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-Buenos días , Mione.- le saludó Harry.

-Buenos días.- le contestó mientras se acercaba a Draco para darle un ligero beso. Por más que llevaran casi dos años como novios, Harry no se hacía a la idea de verles juntos. Sabía que el amor de él con ella era sincero. De otro modo, no confiaría en él tanto como lo hacía. Pero aún así se le hacia raro.

-¿Qué te ocurre, amor?.- le preguntó Draco al notar la frente de ella algo sudorosa.

-Me desperté y ví que no estabas...y...pues... me asusté.- le contestó tímida.

-Te dejé durmiendo y además hace un rato que Harry anda deambulando por la casa, y no le iba a dejar sin desayunar.- le guiñó un ojo al moreno.- Ante todo un Malfoy es educado.

Harry rió abiertamente ante la ocurrencia del Slytherin. Si hace tres años atrás le hubieran dicho que estaría sentado junto con su enemigo de escuela y su mejor amiga desayunando juntos, sin tirarse la comida a la cabeza, le habría partido la boca por mentiroso. Pero lo cierto es que ahora disfrutaba mucho de los momentos que pasaban juntos. Y el rubio, después de Ron y Hermione, era su mejor amigo. No en vano, Malfoy le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, además de poner la suya propia en peligro cuando abandonó a los mortifagos para unirse al bando de la luz. Aunque Harry sabía que la causante de ese cambio había sido la castaña que ahora se servía una taza de té.

La pareja parecía feliz y el moreno sintió tener acabar con esa estampa de felicidad.

-Chicos he de deciros algo sobre Percy...

-Lo sabemos, Harry.- le cortó Draco.- yo estaba allí. Fue Lestrange.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué estabas allí si tu misión era diferente?.- le preguntó enfadado el moreno. En esos momentos era Harry el jefe, no Harry el amigo.

-Te llevé lo que me pediste y Leah me dijo que la avanzadilla que mandaste a Brighton tenía problemas así qué me acerqué para ayudar...- explicó orgulloso el rubio.

-¡Pero debes informar a donde vas Malfoy!.- le gritó el moreno.- ¡Sabes que los mortifagos te tienen unas ganas especiales!¡No puedes ir por ahí, como si nada, podrían matarte!

¡Ploff!

La taza de té que Hermione sostenía entre las manos cayó la suelo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Draco se acercó rápido y la abrazó mientras le daba pequeños besos por todo el rostro.

-No me va a pasar nada, cielo. Potter es un exagerado.- intentaba tranquilizarla, pero notaba como la chica temblaba bajo su abrazo.

Harry, que se había dado cuenta de lo que había provocado intentó excusarse, pero una mirada de hielo por parte de los ojos plata líquida lo hizo desistir de su intento. El moreno sabía donde radicaba el problema. Sabía que Hermione se sentía responsable de la vida de Draco, pues para estar con ella fue por lo que el rubio cambió de bando.

-Estoy mejor, gracias.- dijo la castaña alejándose del abrazo de su novio y mirando a su amigo con ojos vidriosos.- creo que me voy a acercar hasta San Mungo para ver a Ginny y a Ron.

La mención del chico Weasley no hizo mucha gracia al Slytherin, pues aunque jamás lo afirmaría en voz alta, sentía celos del pelirrojo. No es vano había salido durante unos meses con la castaña. Sin embargo, se sobrepuso a su sentimiento de adversión, pues entendió que los hermanos necesitarían de sus amigos en un momento tan duro.

-Ginny si está en el hospital, la dejé allí durmiendo, pero Ron a viajado a Liverpool para comunicar la noticia a los gemelos.

-Gracias, Harry. Me quedaré con Ginny, entonces.

Con estas palabras salió de la cocina y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto que compartía con Draco para darse una ducha y ponerse rompa limpia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora después de que Hermione abandonara el piso los dos chicos continuaban en la cocina.

-¿Crees, entonces, que podrás hacer lo que te pido?

-Potter, sabes perfectamente que no hay nada que un Malfoy no pueda hacer.- le contestó orgulloso el rubio.- Sólo te pido un favor.

-Lo que sea.- dijo Harry apoyándose con sus codos sobre la mesa para escuchar mejor lo que Draco quería pedirle.

-No le digas nada a Hermione de todo esto. Podría preocuparse y no quiero que lo haga.

-Tranquilo, no le diré nada.

-Bien, siendo así me voy a arreglar y salir ya hacia la misión. Con un poco de suerte estaré para cenar.- le dijo esperanzado.

-Si es así pásate por Hogwarts. Esta noche hay reunión de aurores y nos podrás informar sobre todo lo que hayas averiguado.

-Lo intentaré...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde en el cuartel general, en Hogwarts, todo era desesperación. Ginny trataba de calmar los nervios de su amiga castaña sin mucho éxito.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Leah surgió de la oscuridad del pasillo, corriendo presta hacia Harry. Su voz dulce ahora temblaba de miedo. El moreno tuvo que sostenerse sobre la mesa de Dumbledore cuando ella acabó de hablar.

Con los ojos opacos y la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, habló para los presentes en aquella sala. Los más íntimos colaboradores.

-Los mortifagos tienen a Draco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo...

Lo he escrito en un arranque de inspiración... no se que tal quedó. ¿Reviews para opiniones?¿Qué os ha parecido?¿Continuo o me dedico a otra cosa? jejeje

Sip, sip, sip

Como ya dije intentaré actualizar Un Carnaval Muy Extraño, pero me quedo una semana sin ordenador...

Saludos a todos...

LittleSweet


End file.
